One Fish Two Fish
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. It all started with Hisoka bringing home a new pet fish.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. :( I wish I did though!

Beta: No beta for this chapter, I'm afraid. :(

Spoilers from the manga/anime. So please don't read if you aren't familiar with the series at all.

**One Fish, Two Fish**  
By EggDropSoup

It all started with Hisoka bringing home a new pet fish.

He had been scrounging around a pet store near his apartment on an errand run and while browsing down the fish isle, he came across a display of several fish in separate plastic cups. He was puzzled as to why they were all placed in their own containers, but what was more intriguing was how captivating they looked. Each fish had distinctive coloring that he'd never seen before. And while the body of the fish was constructed the same- some more plump or lean than others- their fin types were all different and various.

He was amazed by how many there were and when he looked up to see a sign saying _Betta Splendens_, he remembered reading about them. Fish that were known as "Fighting Fish", which explained the reason for keeping them separated from the others. Because of their living in rice patties, they had evolved so they could take gulps of air at the surface to survive in stagnant puddles of water.

Also know for their hardiness, they were great fish for beginning aquarists-not that Hisoka was a newbie as he had tank set up in his apartment full of aquatic life-but the ease at which this fish could be kept intrigued him. He'd just have to keep it in a bowl while it adjusted to its new home and then he could probably upgrade its housing when it felt comfortable.

His mind raced with the endless possibilities of it. Fish had always fascinated him and intrigued him. Their slow methodic movements captivating him as he watched them swim, giving him a sense of peace.

Reminded of that, he decided that a new fish wouldn't be such a bad idea. It might actually be fun to have the new addition. From what he remembered, these fish were supposed to have great personalities and were able to recognize their owners and even due tricks. They were tropical fresh water fish, so it was important to keep the temperature of the house stable so as not to stress them out-which was fine. Even during the winter Hisoka didn't care for intense cold. He liked his apartment at a constant 75(1) so he didn't see that as a problem.

He took hold of a few of the cups, sorting them and taking care not to jostle or scare the fish as he inspected them. Being familiar with fish, he knew how to distinguish a good specimen from a bad one. If the fish was gasping, had clamped fins or was unresponsive to movement, then it was either ill or stressed out. A stressed fish could easily become sick and die if spooked even more but the thing to remember was not to pick one that was overly energetic either. If the fish looked to be struggling or swimming in place, then it was probably also sick. So sometimes one had to be patient in inspecting to find a good choice.

His empathic abilities helped him out as a consumer in this task. Though the emotions of animals were often obscure and undefined, he could tell a sick fish from a healthy one. Sick fish would have an air of hopelessness surrounding them and then there was that cold vice-like grip of death that he had felt numerous times in his life. Sometimes the animals were feeling it so strongly he'd have to kick his shields into place so he didn't get overwhelmed.

The ones that were healthy and happy had this content air about them and were often curious of the things going on in the environment around them. Curiosity was a good trait in a fish, because if it was open to being around people than it would do well as a pet.

He came across one that with long flowing fins, the top of the container saying _Veil Tail_ and he peered closer to examine the occupant of the small cup. The betta inside had pink fins with a golden green sheen. Whenever the light touched its scales, they glimmered in a way that almost made the fish look like it was changing colors.

He looked at the fish's face and the way it looked at him, it seemed like the fish was actually aware of him-perceiving him with its eyes and taking his form in.

All the other fish seemed bland compared to this one, dull and bland when this one shinned so brightly.

Hisoka had never considered himself as one to be superficial, but when he came into the presence of something utterly striking, he took the time to bask in the moment of it.

It was his undoing, as the more time he spent with the fish, the more he ran out of reasons to not take it home. The cost of necessities for such a small fish weren't expensive at all and being familiar with fish, he felt confident that a new pet around the house wouldn't overwhelm him. And maybe it would make his apartment seem less lonely.

Resolved, he placed the tiny fish's cup gently in his basket and went down the aisle to look at possible homes for his new friend. Something small for now, and maybe ideas for something bigger, later on.

* * *

It was a normal Sunday afternoon and Hisoka had decided to spend it reading in peace. His partner had stopped by as he normally did on their days off and instantly became interested in the tiny new occupant of the apartment.

Just as Hisoka thought, Tsuzuki was instantly immersed in watching the fish swim around in his bowl. Gliding around the small java fern inside and sometimes even peeking in between the leaves.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly, not familiar with the fish's habits. "What's he doing now?"

Hisoka lifted his face from his book to see what Tsuzuki was talking about, saw that Atlas's gills were exposed- a red flap that covered his tiny fish chest- and he was swimming side-to-side. "He's flaring."

Hisoka didn't think it serious as animals would normally be wary of someone fairly new to them. So he quickly resumed reading until Tsuzuki called out to him again.

"Is that bad? He sure does it an awful lot, whenever I'm saying hi he just starts doing that and-what the? What's that coming out of his mouth?"

Hisoka blinked in confusion, dropped his book on the side table and instantly sat up. He pushed his partner slightly out of the way to get a better view of what Tsuzuki was talking about. Atlas was still flaring-somewhat, rolling his body to some unknown rhythm and would stop and pose in front of Tsuzuki for a few seconds before breeching to the surface and taking a few gulps of air. With those gulps, he would spit out small bubbles that stuck to the side of the bowl. Their number growing as the seconds ticked on.

"He's building a bubble nest." He said in disbelief, his jaw dropping somewhat as he continued to observe the strange fish's behavior.

"Bubble nest?" Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes in confusion, not understanding as he looked

"They do that when they're ready to mate." Hisoka told him as a way of explanation, letting his shields drop momentarily so he could get a sense of account for Atlas's moods. From what he had read in his books, Bettas would build a nest when they were happy or ready to mate. But the dance was only when they were trying to persuade a female to partner with them.

"Eh?" Tsuzuki said in wonderment, a small smile forming on his face. The helpless romantic part of him was happy and curious, even if the one with the love interest was just a fish. "So you've got yourself a lady friend then, Atlas? That's great." Anything remotely cute always sent him in an imprudent frenzy.

"No, Tsuzuki. That isn't it." Hisoka said with a complete look of bewilderment as he began processing the animal's moods.

"Huh?"

"Atlas is doing the mating dance to entice you." He couldn't help the disappointment and annoyance in his voice even as he sat back in his seat and rubbed his face with his hands. Anyone would have felt the same thing in his circumstances. Atlas was his fish, after all. If Atlas had any feelings for anyone it should have been his owner-the one that takes care of him and feeds him. But no, he had to like Tsuzuki who couldn't take care of a pet to save his life.

But then he remembered that animals had always migrated to Tsuzuki's side, just as the people in the older shinigami's life. No matter the person's cause for dislike, everyone eventually would come to like him. The same thing had even happened to Hisoka.

"That's so cute!" Tsuzuki gushed, smiling as he put his face close to the bowl. The corners and lighting of the bowl's structure making his features look distorted to his young onlooker. "Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are!"

Atlas seemed to like this, as his whole body started to vibrate and he danced even more feverishly. His fins gliding him in a way that looked like he was sashaying up to Tsuzuki. And Tsuzuki's voice would just get more excited which in turn would spur more odd behavior from the fish.

Hisoka's head was beginning to pound from exasperation at the stupid love fest before him. He couldn't believe something so ridiculous had happened.

At his limit, he stormed out of the room and went to the kitchen looking for something-anything to take his mind off his displeasure.

He vaguely noticed Tsuzuki's concerned look as he left, and he knew he was being childish but a part of him didn't care.

Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki!

Why did everything have to revolve around his partner? Why couldn't something go his way for once?

Wasn't Atlas his fish? He'd had him for a few days before his partner had even gotten acquainted with him, so why did Tsuzuki have to be the one that his new pet had taken such a quick liking too?

He was so wrapped up in his tirade that he didn't notice Tsuzuki had followed in after him.

Tsuzuki grabbed his shoulder, and in his anger, Hisoka swung around knocking the elder's hand away. "What?"

Tsuzuki's shocked expression was there for only a split second before being forced into a soft, joking smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I just-you left so suddenly. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Do I look alright?" He supposed it was selfish of him to voice it so spitefully but his anger helped him ignore what his conscious was saying.

"No," Tsuzuki said matter-of-factly, his expression changing into a small frown.

"Then leave me alone."

Then suddenly Tsuzuki's face hardened to a strange extent, his tone of voice serious and unyielding as his purple eyes held him in place. "No."

The reaction was so unexpected that it startled him momentarily. Tsuzuki had only looked at him that way once before, when he had ditched him in an attempt to scrounge around the records for answers about his death. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving." Tsuzuki told him, his tone absolute. "Not until you explain to me why you're acting like such a child."

His face flushed instantly from shame and anger. "I'm not!" He stamped his foot, not caring that his actions weren't helping him in proving Tsuzuki's accusations wrong. "Just-just go! I don't need you!"

_The flames around him were coming closer each passing second, the heat nearly searing him down to his bones. But even as the clothes on his back seemed to melt into his skin, it wasn't enough to dissuade his attention from what was most important. _

_He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, his body moving in pure desperation as tears streamed down his face. "Please! Stay with me!"_

The moment the words left his lips he regretted it. Tsuzuki looked at him with a mixture of alarm and despair- standing shocked-still by the door, his face growing quickly pale.

Before Hisoka could apologize or take it back-let Tsuzuki know he didn't mean it- Tsuzuki bowed his head and shielded his face with his long bangs.

"I understand." Tsuzuki's voice was low and monotone and Hisoka didn't have to be an empath to know the extent to which Tsuzuki was truly devastated. "I'll go."

Hisoka panicked and quickly made to grab at Tsuzuki's arm. He had to explain, had to tell Tsuzuki that he did want him to stay-because if Tsuzuki left there would be no home to come back too.

"I'm sorry!" He clung to Tsuzuki's sleeve like a life-line, his weight on his partner's arm forcing the older man to slow down.

"I'm sorry!" He said again, his voice desperate and this time Tsuzuki stopped to turn his body to look at him.

Hisoka was too embarrassed and scared to return his partner's gaze; his eyes squeezed shut as he tightened his hold on Tsuzuki's arm. "Don't leave."

Tsuzuki looked at him momentarily before giving him a small smile. His free hand moving to run through Hisoka's hair. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Hisoka looked up meekly before returning his gaze, shamefully to the floor. His lack of people skills and relationships making it hard for him to say anything. But he hoped that his miserable expression would let Tsuzuki know just how repented he truly was. "I'm sorry." He felt that no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't be enough.

"I said it was alright, didn't I?" Tsuzuki gently smiled at him, his voice soft. "I know you didn't mean it." He moved his hand from Hisoka's hair to rest on the youth's shoulder.

Hisoka nodded, his eyes still staring at the floor, letting go of Tsuzuki's arm.

He was so caught up in his feelings of self-hate that the only warning he got was a brief flash of wistfulness from his partner before Tsuzuki had hoisted him up in his arms.

"Eh?"

"That's a better face! Definitely not as great as a smile, but better than your sullen expression earlier." Tsuzuki laughed as he used his stance to twirl them around, one hand on Hisoka's hip, guiding them together and the other holding his hand to steer them.

"Tsuzuki, what?"

He wasn't used to being pressed so close to someone, but there was something about the way Tsuzuki's body seemed to fit so close to his own that had him not disliking it.

"You know, fish aren't the only ones who use dancing as a way to express their feelings." Tsuzuki's face was dangerously close to his, the warmth of his partner's breath brushing against his cheeks.

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, regarding him. "Have my feelings reached you yet, Hisoka?"

Their eyes met and in that instant the whole world seemed to melt away. It didn't matter that they were dancing in his kitchen or that they had been fighting mere moments ago. All that mattered was that Tsuzuki's smile and the pleasant burning in his heart.

He felt happy and in that instant he understood that he hadn't been upset because of Atlas' attention on someone else, but instead he'd been angry because he hadn't had Tsuzuki's attention. He suddenly felt rather pathetic for becoming so dramatic over a fish.

"Stupid." He said, lowering his gaze and moving his head to rest on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hisoka said, shaking his head and lifting his face up to give Tsuzuki a small, but rare smile. "Was just thinking to myself. It's not important."

When Tsuzuki looked ready to argue, Hisoka quickly tightened the hold of his partner's hand in his and moved so that his mouth was at Tsuzuki's ear. "Let's continue with the dance."

He knew he was blushing and he was slightly uncomfortable with being so close and exposed to his partner. Especially after saying something so embarrassing.

But when he met Tsuzuki's eyes again he knew it was the right choice. The happy look Tsuzuki gave him was enough to make his heart melt-definitely worth any discomfort he might have had.

Tsuzuki's feelings had indeed reached him and Hisoka was finally able to give meaning to the extent at which Tsuzuki truly meant to him.

Years ago, back when all he could translate was his need for Tsuzuki to stay-but unable to express them at the moment Tsuzuki would have disappeared forever without him-he had hung onto his partner desperately at a loss for words, fumbling in his distress as the flames burned all around them.

Now he knew the extent of those feelings. That Tsuzuki was more to him than just a friend or coworker. He knew that Tsuzuki wouldn't push him or make him uncomfortable. His partner was too self-sacrificing of himself to force anything onto anyone.

But right now, this was enough. This moment between them as they danced to some unknown song. The music keeping in time with their hearts.

One glance with Tsuzuki and Hisoka knew it was true for him too.

He moved closer to rest his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder again and closed his eyes. Tsuzuki dropped his hand and the weight on his hip moved away before he felt his partner's arms draw him in.

And Hisoka thought to himself that he wouldn't mind if this dance ended in an embrace.(3)

**End.**

* * *

**AN:**

1. I'm not sure about Hisoka's preferred temp, but I know he hate's too hot and too cold weather. So I set something that was pretty nice at itself, and I like the temp at 75 in my house. XD Anything below or under and I get pretty agitated.

2. Atlas is an actual fish (see profile for a pic) that I have and this story was based around.

3. When betta fish spawn, they do a sort of mating dance. The male chases the female and vice versa and then they go into a mating dance that ends in an embrace. The male wraps his body around the female's and then she releases her eggs. The male fertilizes them and with with help of the female, they put the fertilized eggs in the bubble nest. Hence Hisoka's reference to him not minding that it may end with them in such an embrace. I hoped to incorporate the mating habits of my favorite fish with my favorite fandom.


End file.
